deadfantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel
Rachel is a Fiend Hunter of the Holy Vigoor Empire from the Ninja Gaiden series and her playable debut of Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate. She made her first appearance in the Dead Fantasy series in the second half of Dead Fantasy II. She was the first Ninja Gaiden character and the fourth Dead or Alive character to appear in Dead Fantasy, and the fourth member of "Team Dead or Alive" to be intoducted in the series. __TOC__ Background Rachel and her twin sister Alma were afflicted with a blood curse that turns humans into demon-like beings called Fiends. When the curse consumed her sister, believing there was no cure for their condition, Rachel became a Fiend Hunter in order to kill her sister and redeem her soul. Even after Alma's death, Rachel continued to hunt down Fiends. Rachel is fiery and a ruthless fiend hunter. Role In Dead Fantasy Dead Fantasy II While the cast is sliding down the tower, we see Rachel waiting on top of her warhammer. Once she catches sight of the girls, she slams her weapon into the building, breaking the lower half apart. On the lava bed, she strikes Tifa, who is thrown back by the warhammer. Yuna then tackles Rachel to the ground, who had been preparing to smash Rikku. Rachel scores a hit on Tifa during the time she takes on the whole DOA team, but does no visible damage. All the DOA girls regroup to form a united front against her. Afterward, Rachel knocks Tifa back a few feet again, once more doing no noticeable damage. Tifa then duels Kasumi again, vaulting off her head to level a fire spell at Rachel, then sending her spinning away. Tifa and Yuna combine spells to shoot Tifa toward the cliff wall, which she runs across to get back onto the platform. She runs straight over some lava along the way, then delivering a flaming kick to Rachel's face. Once Rinoa joins the fray, Rachel duels her, but is not able to get in any hits. Rachel also unleashes some of her fiend magic after unbalancing Rikku and Kairi with her warhammer, attacking them with the 'ninpo' magic "Blades of Ouroboros". Inside the tornado Rachel is able to batter stone blocks out at the FF girls with her war hammer. Towards the end of DFII, Rachel was about to get pushed into Rinoa's teleportation portal by Kairi. However, Rachel avoided her and headed to attack Rinoa. Just as Rachel was about to hit the Sorceress, Rinoa trapped Rachel in her own portal, and teleported everyone to different areas for a one-on-one fight. The two will continue their fight in Dead Fantasy VII. Dead Fantasy VII In this episode Rachel will fight Rinoa. Earlier concept shows a chained Rachel, which could happen in this episode. Appearance Rachel is a caucasian woman who possesses a towering height. She also has blue eyes and platinum blonde hair which is usually tied up into a messy ponytail-bun combo style, with side-bangs. She also seems to be wearing red lipstick. Out of all of the fighters in Dead Fantasy, Rachel wears the most scandily-clad outfit, consisting of a black leather one-piece which reveals the stomach and cleavage. Her matching thigh-high boots feature knee-guards and various studded straps. She also wears gloves and a large red shoulder-guard on the left shoulder. In addition to her War Hammer, she also has a smaller traditional sword which is kept on a belt around her waist, but she doesn't seem to use this weapon in battle. Fighting Capacity Possessing blood that could turn her into a Fiend, Rachel has abnormally great super human strength, allowing her to destroy solid stone buildings, swing her massive war hammer with ease, and throw her opponents great distances. In terms of physical strength, Rachel is the most powerful on the Dead or Alive side. Rachel is capable of casting strong spells and magic, and while Rachel's magic is categorized in the Ninja Gaiden wiki as 'ninpo', it is really called 'Sorcery' because she is not a Ninja. Her fighting style in the Dead or Alive wiki due to her playable appearance in Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate is revealed as Counter Fiend Combat as Rachel uses brute force during combat in a similar way she hits her massive war hammer to knock her opponents. Relationships Ryu Hayabusa Rachel's first encounter with Ryu Hayabusa occurs when he is preparing to engage a fiend. She defeats the fiend with a single swing before Ryu even has a chance to strike, and then speaks with Ryu atop the establishment. She introduces herself as a fiend hunter and reveals that she has as much desire to defeat the dark fiendish samurai Doku as Ryu. She later meets Ryu, watching as he defeats a horde of fiends. She is captured here by a giant fiend, but soon saved by Ryu. After the battle Rachel reveals to Ryu a hidden underground passage below the temple. Gallery Screenshots File:DOA vs Tifa.jpg File:Tifa, Kasumi, and Rachel.jpg Rinoa5.png noo.png Promotional Art File:6c28c4ea.jpg File:Dead-Fantasy-Rachel-Awaken.jpg Trivia *In Dead Fantasy II, Rachel performs Astaroth's Poseidon's Tide Rush attack throw from the Soul Calibur series. *In an early concept, Rachel is chained at the wrists and ankles. This is similar to Ninja Gaiden where Rachel was going to become a sacrifice to her sister, Alma, so she can become a greater fiend. However, this may appear differently in Dead Fantasy, but it's unknown who chained her and why. According to the Next, it said that Rinoa is the one who chained Rachel, since you can see her wings in the background, but it's still unknown for right now. External Links *Rachel on the Ninja Gaiden Wiki *Rachel on the Koei Wiki *Rachel on the Dead or Alive Wiki Category:Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden Characters Category:Team Dead or Alive Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dead Fantasy II Characters